Past Sky
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: I should've died instead...


**Another oneshot Nabari Fanfic~ ^w^ **

**NnO does not belong to me. **

**Ps: If you could, I would REALLY appreciate the reviews..**

* * *

I sat alone in the cold basement. I brought my knees up to my chest to preserve the little warmth I can get. Father had ordered me to stay here and never go out. I understand why, though. I killed my mother. She died giving birth to a monster like me.

I stared out the only window in the room. It was barred so that there won't be any chances for me to escape. Despite the coldness of the basement, it was a fine day outside. The skies were bright blue and I could faintly hear the chirping of birds somewhere in the distance.

Reluctantly, I stood up and headed closer to the window. I winced when the sunlight reached my eyes which were accustomed to the darkness of my confinement. I saw children about my age, laughing and chasing each other around on the streets. No matter how much I wish to join them, I know, I should not. No child would want to play with a death god.

"Hey, Sora!" shouted a voice. I realized it was Tsukasa, my younger stepbrother. He was kneeling down in front of the window.

"Wanna come out and play?" he asked cheerfully. "Mom and Dad are not home."

I nodded. My only chance to go out and see the world was when my father and his wife are not at home. As soon as he saw my agreement, Tsukasa disappeared from my sight. A few seconds later, I heard a loud click and the door opened.

"Don't just stand there! Come on!" my brother beamed as he motioned me to go out. He was the only person in the world who treated me like a human being.

We play pitching the ball everytime I could sneak out. Although all we do is throw the baseball ball to each other, I was very fond of it. Even Tsukasa enjoys it because he could practice his pitching skills. He was in the school team.

"Y'know… I don't understand it.." he said after a few minutes of throwing in silence.

"Hmm? Understand what?" I said.

"Why… why are Mom and Dad treating you differently.. like calling you a death god and locking you in the basement all by yourself?" His expression showed pain, anger, as well as sadness.

"Because.. my mother died because of me." I said calmly.

"But that doesn't mean that you're a death god or anything!" he said. I heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm born as neither male nor female. I'm broken, incomplete… mutilated. It should've been me who had died, not mother. Any man would be furious to find out.. that their wife died giving birth to a monster."

"That's not true!" I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes when he said it. "No way that's true, Sora.."

I smiled softly to myself. Never have I thought that someone would cry for a person like me. I headed near him.

"Come.. lets get back inside," I said as I caressed his soft hair. "Mother and Father might be back soon."

The last time our parents caught us playing together, they screamed at us. They told Tsukasa never to play with a god of death. Clearly, my brother did not follow their orders. 'Sora's not a death god' he'd always tell me.

Tsukasa was still crying even when I was back in the basement.

"Silly..' I told him. "Stop crying already.."

He sniffled and nodded. With a soft goodbye, he closed the door and I was once again alone in my prison. I sat on the cement floor and looked around. There were cardboard boxes everywhere. At the corner of the room, there was a small pail. I wasn't even allowed to go out to use the bathroom so my 'business' are all done there. Fortunately for me, I don't need the toilet often so I was okay with the bucket.

Suddenly, I remembered. Tsukasa would once in a while bring me some books to read for me to pass the time. I stood up and headed towards a pile of empty boxes. One by one I lifted them until a small stack of books were revealed. I kept it all hidden so that Mother and Father will not find out. Because if they do, my brother might get punished.

I randomly picked up a book and checked its cover. "Night at the Galactic Railroad". Of all the books I had down there, that was my favorite. I sat down on the spot and started reading it. My only illumination was the sunlight from the window. Even so, it was more than enough.

Years passed. I reached the age of fourteen sometime in December. However, it was not to be celebrated. I was staying alone in the basement as usual when I heard the door open. My stepmother was standing there.

"Come on out," she said and made a disgusted face. I obeyed obediently. I slowly walked outside and headed to the living room. My father was already waiting there with one hand behind his back.

As soon as I was in the room, I was shoved from behind, causing me to stumble to the wall. My father raised his arm and I saw what he was hiding. In his hands was a long knife. Its blade shined maliciously when there was light.

"Die!" he shouted and swung the knife towards my direction. I couldn't run. My legs felt like it was made of rubber. All I could do was close my eyes tightly and wait for it to be all over.

I felt the blade plunge into the skin of my neck. In a split second, my neck felt like it was burning. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The knife in my father's hands were dripping with blood. I shakily touched the burning part of my neck and lifted my hand to my face. On the tip of my fingers were dark red liquid. Blood.

I clamped my hands around my stinging neck and stared at my parents in horror. They tried to kill me. It was suppose to be a fatal blow. Yet… why am I still alive?

At that very moment, Tsukasa came into the house. Judging from the clothes he was wearing, he just came back from baseball practice. My father turned his gaze to him and smirked.

"Tsukasa.." he said. "Great timing.."

Tsukasa stared wide eyed at the scene. He turned his gaze from me, to our parents, and back to me.

"What... is the meaning of all this?" he asked shakily as he walked closer to us. "What's all this.. Sora?"

I was mentally screaming at him not to come any closer. The blood from my neck was already dripping down to my clothes. Black spots were dancing in my eyes.

"Oh, its nothing.." said my stepmother, putting on her best smile, the one I have longed to see, but not in this situation. "Just getting rid of some garbage."

With that, she took the bloodied knife from my father's hands and forced it into Tsukasa's.

"Now.. its your turn... finish him off for us, okay?"

My brother stared at the blade. His hands were shaking and he hesitated to make a decision.

"_No..._" I thought.

"What are you waiting for, my son? Kill him." My parents were getting impatient.

"B-But I.." Tsukasa stuttered.

"_Please... no..._"

"Kill him now!"

"_Please!_" Normally, it won't bother me on how I die. But being killed by the only person kind to me was just too much.

Somehow, I must've looked really pathetic because all my brother did was scream and throw the blade to the floor, barely missing me by a few inches. I immediately did the first thing that came to my mind.

Run.

I gathered all my strength and sprang to the front door, hands still clamped around my neck. I ran and ran until I run out of breath. I didn't have anywhere to return to anymore. Finally, I collapsed out of exhaustion and blacked out.

"..ite..." I could faintly hear a voice.

"Yoite!"

My eyes burst opened. Staring at me from below was a boy, slightly younger than myself. His intense emerald eyes studied my face.

"...Is something wrong?" I realized the reason to that question. My eyes felt wet. I was probably crying in my sleep.

I quietly shook my head and turned so that my back was facing him. Suddenly, a thin arm gingerly wrapped itself around my waist. Then, I remembered. I haven't lost everything. I still have Miharu.


End file.
